The role of Core E: Biostatistics Core is to serve as a centralized resource to the investigators of the program project, providing data management services and biostatistical consultation as needed. The specific aims of Core E are: 1. To assist in the planning and study design of the grant projects, including sample size projections, randomization and statistical methods; 2. To provide data management and computerization for the clinical and animal studies; 3. To provide protocol management for the clinical studies project; 4. To perform quality control assurance of the data collection and computerization, including routine audits of in-house protocol data; 5. To perform statistical analysis of the study results, and collaborate in the writing of manuscript reporting the data.